


Band-aids and Lame Exes

by catskardllamas



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Moment in time, Prompt Fic, have no idea where she gets that from, its not like i write myself into these or anything, longest smosh prompt fic thus far, reader is a little agressive in the morning, shayne mentioned for like a second, still kinda short tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catskardllamas/pseuds/catskardllamas
Summary: Some days aren’t meant to be yours. Some days your boss calls you at the butt crack of dawn and some days metal shelves in a closet stab you. Some days are your days. Some days, you end up owning with someone by your side.
Relationships: Damien Haas/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Band-aids and Lame Exes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this installment of the prompt notebook series a little quickly. I ended up putting it off to the last minute because...Idk why. Idk why I do anything tbh. Both of my best friends now actively read my works and that thought used to terrify me. Now? I’m grateful for friends that WANT anything to do with my creations. There’s a reference to the Blacksmith Shops and Musicals in here (when they bring up the restaurant) but you really don’t need to have read it to grasp the convo. ♥

“You did what now?”

Y/n nibbled on her bottom lip but wouldn’t look Courtney in the eyes. “I told Ian to suck my dick…”

“Because he called you at six in the morning?” The blonde actress cocked her head. 

“Who gave him the rights to call me that early??”

Courtney threw her hands in the air. “He’s your boss, Y/n! He’s going to have to make early calls sometimes!”

“I take melatonin. It takes a while to wear off. If he doesn’t want early morning threats then he shouldn’t be waking me up at the ass crack of dawn.” Y/n swirled her to-go cup of tea before taking a sip. She caught Courtney’s incredulous look and merely shrugged in response. “Listen, I warned all of y’all before we started planning for SMOSH Goes Camping. If I have plans in the morning, I’m taking the gummies. Don’t talk to me until after I’ve slept them off.”

“Oh...uh…” The two women turned to see Ian hovering in the doorway of the break room looking as if he wasn’t sure whether it was safe to enter or not. 

Y/n rolled her eyes. “It’s safe, man. You don’t gotta suck my dick.”

”Jesus…” Courtney mumbled. 

”Actually, I need Courtney to fill in on set. Shayne just called in late.”

”Okay, I’ll be there in a minute.” The blonde nodded and waited for her boss to leave. “Good job. He’s absolutely terrified of you now.”

Y/n shrugged again. “Not my fault.”

————

Y/n found herself in the prop closet, the real reason for her stress. Normally, she loved the storage unit. She loved taking things down and putting them back in a new order. Did she have problems?...maybe. But it gave her a sense of peace. She had a different task at hand, though. One she wasn’t necessarily excited for. She was meant to make sure everything was put back from shooting SMOSH Goes Camping; a new adventure series akin to winter and summer games. The premise? They had to sleep in tents and cook their own food. The games were largely based on legitimate camping activities. The whole thing was her idea and she had no idea how it got approved. Yet, there she was. Sitting in the prop closet. Making sure everything was put back where it needed to be because her project was officially done. 

She enjoyed looking through all of the items of past SMOSH videos. But her mind was set on her task. She began reorganizing the gear. She found the space where the lanterns went; by the fake brassy orchestra instruments. The extra sleeping bags were meant to go into a pile near some plastic finches and other bird paraphernalia. She’s heard about the Bird sketch...but she knew she wasn’t brave enough to watch it. She’s heard things...things that made her regret listening in on an OG main cast conversation. 

She went to put back the tiki torches against the back wall when she felt something sharp knick her leg. She pulled back from her position and leaned down to see some blood starting to trickle. Y/n closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply. _It’s not that deep,_ she thought to herself _. It’s just a little blood. Walk yourself out of the closet and go to your desk where your band-aids are._

She agreed with her mental conversation and left the small room, focusing on her journey to her desk. Once she got there, she plopped into her chair and let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Y/n dug through her little box of first aid trinkets that sat on the corner of her desk. There were different colored band-aids but she knew her current situation called for a neon pink one. 

”Hey, Y/n” A voice called from her side, making her guts go flying all over the inside of her stomach. “Did someone get hurt?”

”Mm...a little.” Y/n stretched her leg out a little so Damien could see the damage. “But it’s fine.”

”Can I help? I know you’re not a fan of your own blood.” The actor let his backpack slide to the ground. “Do you have wipes? Because I know for a fact you weren’t about to put that on without cleaning it first.”

Y/n gave an indignant “Yes, Mom.” which caused Damien to flick her in the knee cap. She then handed him an antiseptic wipe and watched him tear open the wrapper. 

”Do you need to hold my hand for this part? Totally fair if you do.”

”Like at the restaurant?” Damien looked up and caught her mischievous gleam.

His blush went down to his neck. “I mean, yeah if you want that. I’m down. It’ll just be until the pain is gone.”

Y/n chuckled. ”How bold of you, Haas. To assume I don’t want to hold your hand all of the time. 

He didn’t say anything as his free hand found one of hers. His eyes didn’t meet hers as he applied the wipe to the cut on her upper shin. 

”Yaaaaa that’s banANAS.” Y/n sucked in air and tried not to damage anyone or anything else beside her. “I absolutely DESPISE doing that.”

”Oh, come one.” Damien began with a smirk as he applied the colorful band-aid. “Holding my hand can’t be that bad.”

”Ugh. It’s the absolute worst. Ten out of ten: never doing it again.” 

Damien looked down to notice that their hands were still together. When he tried to pull apart, Y/n held on tighter. 

”Ten out of ten of other people. Only I get to do this.”

”Yes, and you did. Now I need it back.” He stood up and tried to pull away again. 

”Oh, no. That’s not happening. This hand? Mine now. Better find a chair and take a seat. You’re gonna be here for a while. I have to finalize those edits for the SGC promos.” Y/n didn’t look at him as she opened her laptop with her free hand and began to type in her password. 

”I have to film today. My call time is in 15 minutes.” Damien replied as he gently ran his thumb over the space between Y/n’s thumb and index finger. 

The woman looked up and to the side where Damien was standing and pouted. “Fine. You can go...but I guess that means you gotta take me out on a regular old-fashioned date, then. My ex never took me out on them. He said there was no aim to them.”

The actor picked his backpack up and slung it over his shoulder. He situated it before responding. “Well, he sounds lame and I’d like to respectfully disagree. I’ll do whatever it takes to hold your hand again.”

After Damien walked off, Y/n faced her laptop. She caught Monica’s eye and boldly winked, receiving a wink back. After sharing a conversation through eyebrow raises and head nods, Y/n began her work. She was glad she had someone to talk over the new developments of hers and Damiens growing...whatever they could call it. 


End file.
